Homecoming
by Spencer Klondike 2.0
Summary: Ludwig ran away from his life back home to find a new one. He got married...had children...now he's but no choice but to make his reluctant homecoming :oneshot: :contains OCS: :Fluffyish:


**DISCLAIMER: Nothing in this chapter belongs to me**

**Take me to your heart  
Feel me in your bones  
Just one more night  
And I'm comin' off this  
Long & winding road**

I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home  
**_"Home sweet Home" By Motley Crue_**

* * *

A crimson sun set on the ocean horizon. The advancing tide caressed the white sandy beaches as it advanced along the coast. Night air settled along the coast while gentle winds lightly rustled the palm trees. Two silhouettes, a man and a woman, sat side by side leaning against each other with a light blanket draped over them, the dying embers of a fire before them. The remains of drinks and trash from the beach bash of a wedding reception littered the beach.

"Can you believe it's already been a day hon?" The woman asked.

"Hopefully the first of many Jo."

"Yep, till death do us part." Josephine held her newly wed husband close, who shifted around uncomfortably. "What's the matter Ludwig?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "Just...I don't vant death to part us..."

"Oh jeez you're so weird you puffball." Josephine laughed. "It's not going to get us any soon."

"You don't know zat."

"Now you're just being paranoid." Jo rolled her eyes. "You left all the people who were gonna hurt you or even me, back home."

"I hope ve can stay here forever zen."

"I thought you said you hated yoshis?"

"I'm varming up to zem."

"Haha, even those neighbor boys who annoy the hell out of you?"

"Even zem." Ludwig chuckled

"Well I hope we can stay here forever too." Jo laughed. "For your sake."

"I can see us and maybe even a couple of kids here on this little island." Ludwig smiled.

"Oh now you're getting ahead of yourself. I think we can save that for much later." Josephine gently punched Ludwig in the arm and laughed.

"Alright, vell, let's put out zis fire. I've got a little surprise for you." Ludwig ran to the beach scooped up a pail of water and dumped it out on the embers. "Come on!"

Jo rolled her eyes and followed him along the beach. The moonlight served as a guide as he lead her to a small cabin sitting where the dunes and the grass met. A small sign hung from the door, the words illegible in the dark. Upon closer inspection, it read "Honey Moon Suite"

"Velcome to our little paradise for za veekened." Ludwig laughed as he pulled a key from beneath the mat. "Just you and me."

"How'd you..."

"A friend owed me a favor." He winked and opened the door. "Ladies first."

Josephine smiled and stepped inside, Ludwig followed behind, the night seemed to belong to them now, the darkness was their cover. Waves crashed all night long.

**-7 years later**

Josephine sighed as she packed away the living room. Her husband already moved the furniture out, now all that remained was a few pictures hanging on the wall. Pictures from everywhere lined this wall. Birthdays, family pictures at the beach, baby pictures of the boys. It was all so much memories here. One by one they made their way into their correct box. Soon the wall was left bare as well, except for one last picture. She couldn't help but smile, it was her sitting in front of that old honey moon cabin from years ago. Her hair in that messy punk style she loved to wear it in.

Funny how just two days after that night, after saying how much she wanted to wait for kids, a doctors visit told her she suddenly was expecting not one, but two little monsters. She and Ludwig were both overjoyed, and horrified. They didn't feel ready to raise a child, let alone two of them. They didn't think they were financially ready, or emotionally ready.

But 9 months of struggle and pain, finally they were born. Paul and John, two blue haired babies with their father's eyes. Soon after they managed to scrape by with Ludwig getting a job and various friends and neighbors pitching in to help out the new family. They learned it wasn't so bad, raising the kids once they got the hang of it.

But it wasn't long after before Josephine found herself pregnant with their next little boy. Richard "Ringo" was born the next year. This time they were well prepared financially, and they just had to get used to it emotionally. Next came George, who was the first child they intended to have. Brought into the world to a family quite prepared for him, it wasn't until a whole other year they had the last child Paige.

When they did, things got a little tense. They found the house was much too small to accommodate the now large family. Ludwig's job as a teacher was barely paying the bills for their smaller house, how were they ever going to afford a larger one. It was driving them insane, until he had a ditch effort idea.

The last place he could go was to his hometown. He called the one person who could not only get him back, but a house as well. His rotten little brother, King Bowser II. A phone call and promise of money (as well as a little prodding from his siblings that still lived there) was all it took. Now they had a place to stay.

Downside, it meant leaving this paradise they called home. All their friends, and almost family it seemed, were to be left behind. Josephine took one last look at the picture and sighed, she remembered they wished they could stayed forever. Looks like forever comes fast. She lightly stacked it in its box and sealed the top shut with tape.

"You ready to go in zere hon?" Ludwig called from the outside.

"Yeah I'm coming." Josephine yelled back and scooped up the box. She sprinted outside and ran to the airship that Bowser II sent over with Morton. Both the guys were carrying the heavy furniture on board.

Josephine carried her box on board as well and set it down with the rest of their boxes. The kid sat impatiently in the front seat, all of them were arguing. Josephine rolled here eyes and walked over to them.

"Kids what's the problem?"

"Paul hit me!" Ringo cried.

"Did not! You ran into my fist." Paul snapped.

"No he hit him, I saw!" Paige butted in.

"Tattle tale."

"Am not!"

"Enough! Paul apologize to your brother." Josephine glared.

"Fine, sorry bro." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Now what's the problem?"

"Paul doesn't want to leave, so he's taking it out on us." John shrugged, he sat next to Paul.

"None of us want to leave Paul." Josephine shook her head with sad eyes. "But we have to."

"Why do we have to ma!"

"Because we can't get a bigger house here." Josephine replied. "And your dad got us a nice big house all the way next to a castle for very cheap."

"Uncle Jrs. Castle momma! Can I be the princess?" Paige beamed.

"I think you wanna stay away from your Uncle Jr. Paige." Josephine frowned. She had only met him once in person, and she didn't like him one bit. How he ended up the king was beyond her, but whatever the case, maybe he is a good person. After all he was helping their family out.

"You guys okay over here?" Morton panted. "Kids bored out of their minds."

"Nah, just don't want to leave home." Jo sighed.

"Aww, I know exactly how that feels. Our dad had us go all over the place on business, jeez it wasn't fun. I still have to go all over the place." Morton laughed. "Jr. sends me on business he's to lazy to take care of himself."

"Well thanks for the help. I think Ludwig would've hurt himself moving that fridge by himself."

"We still nearly killed ourselves getting that fridge up here. Sheesh."

"haha well the fun part is going to be getting it down."

"It sure is! I'm going to have servants do all the dirty work while you get settled in the house." Morton smiled.

"Oh jeez, well at least we'll get things done faster." Josephine sighed.

"You guys ready?" Ludwig called from the cockpit. "Say goodbye to the house kids, zis is za last time you're gonna see it."

Josephine smiled as everyone actually said good bye, all except for Paul. He sat still and didn't say a word. She looked at her son, not exactly sure what would cheer him up. She thought that he might get over it once they settled in. Hopefully.

* * *

A/N: A short little oneshot that popped into my head one night while listening to "Home Sweet Home" by Motley Crue. Yeah it's fluffy, and I suck at fluffy, but it's what I came up with


End file.
